Talk:Scary Movie 6/@comment-67.158.40.229-20180222103251
scary movie 5 was only bad because they clearly didn't stick to the orignal script. Its almost like some random lefty highjacked the story for the second half. It also was very dragged out. The second half lacks scary movies comedy. It seems like they deliberatly watered down the script to avoid countreversy. Alot more people need to die in the movie. entire segments of the fraudulent psychic were cut out to make room for other random crap. The mexican cleaning lady should have been killed off not fired, probably in one of her rants about the house needing to be blessed. She should have taken her daughter to learn ballet like she aluded to and after the first week she should be banned from it with all the people there in the childern ballet studio being terrified of her. The black lead should have betrayed her after the drugging scene for the ballet lead role. Its the only way to justify the lesbo drug sex scene, as it stands out the most as a problem and by doing so there's more room for comedy. Their also needed to be more accidents in general at the ballet studio. The demon is someone who posesed one of uncle randy relatives before they died and The demon would attack anyone it could not just one person while it may be tethored to the female lead that does not mean she will be the soul target. The people of the ballet should be alot more cutthroat on who gets to be the lead. Think about scary movie 1 where in later in the movie doofy the true killer. Attacked more then just the main cast. In scary movie 2 they already delved into the paranormal that had plenty of referance materail of what work. many scenes were drawn out and outright made unnecessarily long. The inception scene could have been cut short after they first awoke from inception and went straight into the cabin scene and while talking about the cabin scene. The christain cabin scene could have done alot better then just torchering the cast over and over again. It could been much much better especaliy since the lines were already set up for it just so well already. "were looking for the complete oppostite book, This book could save lives." It was the perfect setup and they blew it. Anyone who knows actaul christains would know that pionts to satanism and it would change the entire tone of the room. "ummm *the minor christain lady role 2 stammers at the thought* maybe you'll find what your looking for in this book." The black christain role 1 replies in slightly upset tone "i've think you've overstayed your welcome ''Barabra" ''The female lead states rather oblivously "no I mean the necronomican" The white christain male role states in a mannor that he can barely contain his discontent with her after he gets the door for the women. "yes barabra I think you have clearly overstayed your welcome" The female lead then states "is there a basement" The white christain male role yells as the room gets increasing hostile "GET THE FUCK OUT SATANIST!" and it cuts to the next scene. Later curosity or just foolishness after they called there local preacher have one of the minor christion roles go down into the basement. It need to be a very short scene and you'll need to leave the last one tell after the credits to the movie when everones thinking you went nowhere with the whole skit. You add the very short scene with the locked celler door and the girl with the split tongue. after the ceaser experinces moma he needs to do extensive research on it. In the scene in the morning he's all dressed up in preast outfit doing the same thing the mexican cleaning lady was doing earlier. ceaser is later thrown out for that. Then when you have all the kids being taken and the house ransacked have them track them down by a rfid tracker that supposed to be in the dog but instead ended up in one of the girls (something that can very esasily be forshadowed). And then right at the end after all the montages that everyon thinks will make her like the kids she needs to instead say in manor "go right ahead take those little shits" most of scary movies comedy is taking scary movie clichie's and turning it on its head in a adult mannor. And in the very end the cripple role almost everyone on stage in the middle of the ballet and thats when the movie ends.